The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 September 2016
11:51 EnderEmerald46 11:51 12:00 EnderEmerald46 12:00 EnderEmerald46 12:00 EnderEmerald46 12:00 EnderEmerald46 12:06 EnderEmerald46! 12:12 EEMERRRRAAALLLLD 01:17 lag 01:33 oh 01:34 oh 01:35 wait a minute piglet's a guy holy crap this is new information to me 01:35 01:36 :0 01:38 Wow 01:38 Linux is really good 01:38 and fast 01:41 cool 01:44 You use Linux? 01:44 Like xkcd Linux? 01:45 LIke 01:45 Linux, the one with the penguin 01:46 Quack 01:47 YEs 01:47 QUACK 02:02 whats a ducks favorite drug 02:02 quack 02:03 Team Four Star 02:03 is 02:03 good 02:04 ok 02:04 Its july 02:04 dont july to me 02:06 ok 02:07 Hate to break it to you man but its august 02:08 I know 02:15 wb 02:15 Mk 02:15 MK guess what 02:19 What 02:19 I got linux 02:20 The thing thats better than windows and mac but underrated 02:20 Ok 02:20 I havent seen my pc this smooth in forever 02:20 Cool 02:21 so,i couldnt log into my skype acc so i made a new ine 02:21 one" 02:21 oh 02:21 OK 02:22 Omg it's Fluf 02:22 omg 02:22 (Opal) 02:22 What would happen if ender and fluf are alive at the same time? 02:22 MY PC IS SO SMOOOOOTH 02:22 would the world end? 02:23 yes 02:23 emerald will pop up any second now.. 02:23 Ender + Fluf = Wooden Carpets 02:23 Probably typing "its the end of the world" or some shizz 02:24 any second 02:24 that is discrimination 02:25 ? 02:25 oh 02:25 02:25 .. 02:26 Opal sees all 02:26 Pearl's gem is her secret third eye 02:53 yo 02:54 Hey Hydra^ 02:54 hiya 02:55 jasper: *clings onto garnet* i fear for my life.... 02:55 garnet: why? 02:55 jasper: *points at sardonyx* she....kEEPS TAKING NOTES AND STARING AT ME 02:56 (o shi 02:56 (what if sardonyx is literally yandere rn 02:56 ( Oh shiX ) 02:56 o h 02:57 ^Eclipse is loudly singing Va Va Voom--- and that's not to say her voice is bad. Her voice is decent, but loud.^ 02:58 sardonyx: oh hi! no, jasper, you just inspire me for tv show ideas!..*silently to herself* tv shows wHERE YOU DONT EXIST 02:58 Opal: "SARD, WE SHOULD GO TO YOUR ROOM!" 02:58 Corrupted Gem: *screeches* 02:59 Opal: "...What was that?" 02:59 sardonyx: hmm...*checks outside for any sign of the gem* 03:00 Corrupted Gem: *On top of a building* 03:01 Opal: *She takes a peak outside* 03:01 Omg 03:01 It's like they're looking for a spider 03:02 sardonyx: *walks out of beach house* *jumps on the roof without breaking it- cuz shes elegant* you poor, poor thing!! 03:03 Corrupted Gem: squawk 03:06 (omg chat glitched for me, it showed the messages out of order and now it works o_o !!) 03:06 03:06 sard: aw, its a bird!! *jumps down* aint it a darling? 03:06 garnet: ....poof it and put it out of its misery 03:06 sard: nO 03:06 Opal: "Is it time to... HIT! THAT! BIRD!" 03:07 Corrupted Gem: *flies off with smol wings* 03:08 sardonyx: FLY AWAY MY DEAR. FLY AWAY FROM THESE VIOLENT NO-GOOD-DOERS 03:08 garnet: ok...like...sard...we have to poof them...irs their way of resting... 03:08 sard: but....you dont feel the slightest bit....bad for doing that?! 03:08 Opal: "But it's what we've always done!" 03:08 Omg 03:08 Spoilers for future episodes http://fem-usa.tumblr.com/post/149769853990/source-new-song 03:08 Well 03:09 Episode 03:10 garnet: yes....sard....being corrupted is like losing yourself...its horrible to let them go through that. now. lets find that bird! *runs off* 03:10 03:10 (omg nICE 03:12 Corrupted Gem: *pecking a tree* 03:13 Opal: "It's time, to HIT! THAT! BIRD!" 03:13 Opal: "Let me be a guest star on your show please" 03:14 sard: *sighs* uck...fine...just...be nice to it! 03:14 garnet: she's doing it for its own good! 03:15 Corrupted Gem: *kicks a pinecone* 03:16 Opal: *She zooms outside* 03:16 Opal: *Does a weird noise* 03:16 Opal: "ITS A BIRD CALL!" 03:20 sard: *recording* like...when does the hit part happen?? 03:21 Corrupted Gem: *Picks up another pinecone* 03:22 Opal: *She summons her bow* "Well, we just gotta find it, and aim our bows!" 03:22 ("being corrupted is like losing yourself...its horrible to let them go through that." I feel like you would know, Hydra. XD) 03:22 I've been through that 03:24 (o gosh, im so sorry u had to dude </3 03:24 (lol ender im sure ur ocs know this very well to >_< poor guys 03:25 garnet: *points* its just...pickin up pinecones 03:25 Every once in a while I lose the battle with my own existentialism 03:28 ;______; o shit... ik that feel to well, its literally the worst to be like :"why do i exist".... i hope somedday u can be free from ithat cycle of thought omg </3 03:30 (...Amber, it was a joke about how I mistreat my gems) 03:30 (I'm sorry) 03:31 Its okay 03:31 it's not a big deal to me 03:37 Ender mistreats his gems 03:37 same 03:37 I picture Kirby putting Garnet in a corner for spilling water on the floor 03:37 y'all nEEDA BE KINDER TO THEM 03:37 OMFG 03:38 its like bruh, why is kirby bOSSING GARNET AROUND 03:38 that is illogicaru 03:40 Cause Kirby is badass. 03:40 kirby has nothing on garnet. fIGHT ME 03:40 You ever see Crash Kirby? 03:40 no lol 03:40 I NEEDUH MONSTA TA CLOBBA DAT DAIR KIRBEH 03:41 i read that in the anime king dedede voice and i dont know why but it was perfect 03:41 Please 03:41 anime king dedede x that snail guy 03:41 masher? 03:41 Just watch this: https://youtu.be/DO9B20DFNiE 03:43 HE LOUD 03:43 vERY LOUD 03:43 Wait til you see Crash Kirby 03:43 Should I mention that those are Insta-Kill abilities? 03:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5UEG0eS1vs 03:44 Kirby can never kill the metal waddle dee 03:44 http://content.ytmnd.com/content/6/e/3/6e37f37135e6f9c33eff928e60054bb9.gif 03:44 03:44 ender likes creepy stuff so. thIS SHOULD BE RIGHT UP UR ALLEY 03:45 (OMG SO IT WAS IN THE ANIME 03:45 (HOLY SHIT 03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzxA6fT_I9U 03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qOPtCzeZns&list=PL30967AD6BAD7BD7F 03:47 I love the music for this game so much 03:48 OMG FLUF 03:48 I SAW THAT 03:49 thAT WAS BEAUTIFUL BUT MY EARS OMG 03:49 rose is trying to gIVE ME A HEART ATTACK 03:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGbhJjXl9Rk 03:51 I LOVE THAT VIDEO SO MUCH 03:51 it used to scare me cuz the yelling sound effects in the bg tho.. 03:52 hey omg...that reminds me of a classic 03:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGEv54rLvgs 03:54 is that the fucking pringles thing 03:54 I think it is 03:54 I remember that link ending. 03:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTUMbjFzli8 03:54 OMG 03:54 FLUF THAT GARFIELD VIDEO 03:55 I CAN'T BREATHE 03:55 rip 03:55 i love hamburger helper he just wants to help 03:56 I've been meaning to take a shower for like an hour now 03:56 BUT I keep getting distracted 03:57 SO I think i'm gonna go do that 03:57 Brb 03:57 Well 03:57 In like 10 - 20 minutes 03:57 ok! 03:58 ok 04:02 fukc its 11 D: i gtg!! 04:03 rip 04:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLJPXXjoD98 03:56 BUT I keep getting distracted 03:57 SO I think i'm gonna go do that 03:57 Brb 03:57 Well 03:57 In like 10 - 20 minutes 03:57 ok! 03:58 ok 04:02 fukc its 11 D: i gtg!! 04:03 rip 04:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLJPXXjoD98 07:32 I am so pissed oiff 07:37 k 09:25 I have litterally been pissed off ever since I tried to open terraria 09:26 I'm sorry to hear that :c 09:26 I wish I could help you... 09:27 AND MY LOUSY BROTHER (WOW I SOUND LIKE PAPYRUS) WONT LET ME USE HIS PC TO PLAY IT 09:30 I'm sure it'll be ok! 09:30 ITS NOT OKAY 09:30 THE MOBILE VERSION SUCKS 09:32 Please stop being mad :C 09:32 *FLIPS A TABLE* 11:21 Ender 11:22 Hey ender 11:22 ENDER 11:23 ENDEEEER 11:25 he's busy. 11:28 ENDER 11:48 ... 2016 09 01